The Five Originals
by Kre8tive
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog in a Kingdom Hearts way!
1. The Beginning

The Five Orginals

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Sega, or other companies

enjoy the story!

In a world, where adults rule the kids and teens,where they show unfairness to them, comes the story of 5 kids who save the world

from eternal damnation. This is their story......

The Five Originals are kids who are born with extraordinary powers. They considered it a gift or a curse.

The leader of the bunch is Johnathan a.k.a "Sonic"

What Sonic can do is have speed over everything, supernatural senses, and increased healing process. Plus has the power of the Devil and Holy Eye. He's the rowdy, crazy, and weird type of guy. He's immature at times, but when push comes to shove, he get seriously bent.

The 2nd in command is his beloved sister, Briana a.k.a Sally

Sally have a IQ over 250 and have amazing acrobatic reflexes. She's the stubborn one, even her bros couldn't budge her.

She's the favorite of Sonic and both considered sidekicks.

The 3rd is his sidekick brother Nathaniel a.k.a Jae or Shadow

He has amazing strength and smart, considering him the "ultimate life form". He is the cool guy at the parties. Also the kind of bro that's got your back. He'll follow you to Hell and back.

4th is Lawanda his other beloved sister a.k.a Sonia

She is like Sally, but with a "Pooh" style. She can predict the good and bad parts of the future. Basically. she's a oracle.

She is the kind of sister that you will probably would have.

Last, but not the least is his knucklehead bro Myron a.k.a Mighty

He is considered a complete muscle head. He likes to take things serious. His powers are super strength. You were expectin' that huh? Sonic has a powerful grudge over Mighty, because Mighty is becoming an "adult".

Their father is the servant of God. His name is Johnny "Edward" Jones II. Powers are hands of stone, controllable gravity, and the wisdom of ten sages.

Their adventure begins in 1997......

"Yo Sonic!" yelled Shadow. Sonic was relaxing on a tree, in their backyard. Shadow picked up a rock and chunk it at Sonic.

Sonic fell off the tree like a bat lost its grip. he was hitting branches, left and right, until he pummeled into the ground. His wounds were serious, but was healed in seconds, due to his power.

"I'm gonna let that one slide." as Sonic snapped his neck to "get the starches outta your joints"

"Anyway, I want to tell you something" Shadow had a concerned face, so Sonic knew this was serious.

"Ask away bro!"

"I want to go my own way!" There was a long silence. So silent you can the ice cream truck a few blocks away.

"What do you mean you want to go your own way!?! Sonic was shocked to hear that his only bro wants to quit the group.

"Bro, Sonia told us in the next decade we will be split up, going our own paths, we might never see each other again. Shadow was sad to say it.

"Okay, I know we got our own lives to live, but why would you say never see each other again?" Then it came to Sonic.

In the next decade, The Originals will practically grown, so they won't see each other, due to the genetic of socialize pressure.

"So this means that I won't no longer hang with you or rest of the group?' Sonic had a grimacing look, as in "is this really the end?

"Afraid so, but hey ten years?" trying to cheer up Sonic.

"Yeah you're right! I mean, ten years is so long!" Sonic laughed, then Shadow laughed.

They're were laughing like real brothers. Only time or destiny can tell that they will be reunited.

Sad, isn't it? well get ready for chapter 2 soon.


	2. A Omen To Come

The Five Originals

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Sega or other companies' characters

enjoy the story!

As we left off (due to stuff in real life) Sonic and Shadow were laughing for years to come. All of a sudden, Sally showed up, looking pissed as ever. Sonic and Shadow knew something was up.

Sonic & Shadow: "Uh, hiya Sally."

Sally (tapping her feet like Sonic): "Don't "Hiya" me. Do you remember what to do today?

Sonic & Shadow: "Uh, Sparring?"

Sally (sigh): You two were supposed to help me shop at the mall today."

Sonic & Shadow: "Oh yeah, sorry Sally.

Sonic picked up his sister bridal-style and dashed to the mall, Shadow followed though. It was only 5 minutes when they show up to the Parks Mall. The one thing Sonic and Shadow didn't like was shopping. The last time they went shopping with Sally, their arms were aching so much, they couldn't hold a chili dog. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, knowing their doom, soon to come.

Sally: So how about we get started?

Then Sally pulled out a list, that was as long as Snake Road.

Sonic and Shadow's jaw dropped to the ground, knowing they were screwed and this was gonna take a LONG time.

As soon as they got started, they gone from Sears, Zumiez, Booksellers to a perfume shop. Sonic and Shadow were praying for a miracle to happen until they got their wish. Apparently lots of security were dashing towards a commotion, only to get thrown like ragged and Shadow looked at each other with the smirk of adventure.

Sonic & Shadow: Let's do it to it!

They sped towards the commotion, only to find Metal Sonic throwing security like toys. Sonic and Shadow decided to do a surprise attack, but Metal had a auto-detect system, so as soon as Sonic and Shadow launched their attack, Metal threw security guards at Sonic and Shadow. Sonic and Shadow had to catch them in midair and they were heavy.

Sonic (thought): "Damn, why are people so heavy?

Metal Sonic (crossing arms): "Foolish hedgehogs, do you know who you're dealing with?

Sonic: "Yep, we're dealing with a bad robot that's about to get send back to the junkyard."

Metal Sonic: " You foolish hedgehog! you will pay for your insolence! "

Sonic: " Yeah, can we hurry this up? I got somewhere to be."

Metal sped past Sonic and punched Shadow across his face. Shadow was sent flying to the ice rink. Sonic use the "Homing Attack" technique to Metal, but he got dizzy, due to Metal's armor. Metal grabbed Sonic and threw him to the ice rink, same like Shadow. Metal came to the ice rink, and about to fire a reached into his pocket and pulled out two power rings. He toss one to Shadow, and energy flow through their bodies.

Shadow: "Shall we get started?"

Sonic: "Blast away!"

Then they dash at light-speed around Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic (confused): "What's going on?! I can't detected their movements. "

Sonic (light-speed): "Check out my speed now! "

Shadow (light-speed): "Just watch this!"

Sonic dash at Metal and "dynamic entry" kick him to Shadow.

Sonic (light-speed): " Too easy."

Then Shadow light-speed punched Metal across the face. Soon after, Sonic and Shadow were combo-linking their attacks until they finished it with a duo kick to the mid-section of Metal Sonic. He went crashing into the ice rink, causing him to malfunction. Metal quickly use Chaos Control to leave the battle, wounded.

As soon as they were about to celebrate, Sonic and Shadow were transported to a unknown place. It was darkness everywhere and before them were two swords. Their names were labled on the blades, Sonic and Shadow got their weapons. As they did that, they were immediately transported back to the mall. Sally ran up to Sonic and Shadow, gaving them both hugs.

Sally (jealous tone): "You could at least save some action for me."

Sonic (smirking): "Sorry, Sal. We had to finish the job."

Sally: "True."

Shadow (wondering): "Yo bro, where were we?"

Sonic ( in a "I dont know" pose): "I don't know, bro. At least we got our- Hey! where'd our weapons go?"

Sonic and Shadow were searching their pockets, like they lost something important to them.

Sally (confused): "What weapons?"

Shadow: "Sonic and I were transported to some dark place and we found some swords."

Sally (thinking): "Hmm, swords in a dark place huh?"

Soon Sonic and Shadow gave up, and picked up the shopping bags. Shadow reached in his pocket and pulled out a green Chaos Emerald and use Chaos Control to teleported them back to Green Hill Zone. Sonic picked up Sally and Shadow carried the bags (poor Shadow) and sped towards Knothole. Sonic put Sally down and she used the secret passage way to Knothole. Sonic helped Shadow with the bags. In a matter of seconds, all the bags were in Sally's house. As they got down, Sonic and Shadow dropped to the ground, really exhausted.

Sonic (panting): "Next time, Mighty is going with you."

Sally laughed. Then she went inside her house.

Shadow: "What a exhausting day. First we had to lift heavy bags, then we fight Metal Sonic, who we owned him, and last we had to put all the bags in her house."

Sonic: "Hey, she is our sister. We have to take care of her, unlike our deadbeat dad."

Shadow: "You're right for one thing, she is our sister. But hey what about what Sonia said?"

Sonic (sad): "Don't remind me."

Shadow (guilty): "Sorry."

Sonic: "Gotcha!"

Shadow (mad): "Why you little-"

Sonic: "Catch me if you can."

Sonic sped off like he always do. Shadow was right behind him, chasing him. Soon Shadow decide to make it into a race. They raced from mountains to mountains.

_Sally's POV_

Sally: "Hey Sonia. Are you sure we won't see each other, like we don't see Mighty right now?"

Sonia (guilty): "Yes. I'm Sorry I told you or Shadow. I should just kept it in my head.

Sonia then broke into then comforted her sister.

Sally: "I'm sorry."

Sonia (wiping away tears): "It's ok Sister. Besides we only got ten years...."

Suddenly she got into one of her visions and saw the only vision unspeakable of. As soon as she got back, Sally knew something was up.

Sally: "What is it?"

Sonia: "The whole world is at the Apocalypse, and the adults did it upon us."

Sally had her hands over her mouth.

Sonia: "I know. We got to tell the others."

Sally: "Right."

**Well, They found out the world is going to Hell, because of the "Adults" So they had to warned the others. But when will it get here and how will they stop it? Part 3 coming soon.**


	3. Peace and War

The Five Originals

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sega or other companies' characters.

Enjoy the story!

The next day, Sonic and Shadow heard about the bad news. Sonic was shocked about the way the adults did.

Sonic: "So you think Mighty is one of them?'

Sonia: "I hope not. Losing Mighty to the adults is like losing nuclear missiles to terrorists."

Then Manic showed up on his skateboard, busting out a 360 Big Spin, landing it "No-Pro" style.

Manic: "Wat's poppin, broham?"

Sonic: " Nothin much, bro. So how is Robot Bunny"?

Manic: "She's still healing from the last encounter of Swatbots, due to Robotnik."

Sonic:"That's good news. At long as she's okay."

Shadow (out of patience): "Back to the point, why are you here?"

Manic: " Sally asked me to come here, I could always got back to the Forbidden Zone."

Manic decides to walk off a bit.

Sally: "Wait!"

Manic: "Yes?"

Sally: "Manic, your brothers and sisters are going to save the world from the Apocalypse."

Manic: "That is awesome! Where do I sign up for this adventure?"

Sonia: " I will get you a weapon."

Sonia use her powers to transport her and her family to the place Sonic and Shadow been. Before their eyes were thosuands of Heartless, beings who have no hearts duh. They were coming in for the kill, when Sonic used his special Sonic Flare attack to send some Heartless flying. Then Sonic and Shadow's weapons appeared on their hands.

Sonic (confused): "Where'd they come from?"

Shadow (confused): "I don't know, but who cares? We got swords. Let's slice and dice."

Sonic: "Roger that, pal."

Then they were slashing and slicing one by one.

_Sally's POV_

Sonic and Shadow were slaying Heartless, like they were professional demon hunters. I was in awe by their strength, for who knew Sonic and Shadow would gotten stronger since they save the world from Robotnik's BioLizard. For all I know, Manic was surprised by his brother's performance. He was in fact, cheering him on. One thing I do know about Manic is that no matter how bad you talked about him, or tried to piss him off, he'd still be the same ol' Manic. Speaking of which...

Sally: "Hey Sonia, where's Manic's weapon?"

Sonia: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

As I watched, Sonia use some "Hocus-Pocus" magic to create a sword capable for Manic.

Sonia: " Here you go, little bro. Go kick some butt for us."

Manic (smirking): "I always do, sis."

Then he dashed into battle. I swear if this is not a reenactment of 300, because Sonic, Shadow, and Manic were nearly down with all of them. Three against a thousand? That's insane!

Sonic (slaying last Heartless): "Hiiya! Whew well looks like "someone" owes me a chili dog."

Shadow: "I don't think so. You're were off by 3."

Sonic: "No I wasn't."

Shadow: "Yes you were."

Sonic: "No I wasn't!!"

Shadow: "Yes you were!!"

Sonic:"NO I WASN'T!!!!!

Shadow: "YES YOU WERE!!!!!"

Manic: "Mommy, Daddy stop fighting."

Sonic & Shadow: "WTF?!?!?"

Manic then laughs. Pretty much Sonic and Shadow were laughing.

Sally: (sigh): "Boys will be boys.

_End of Sally's POV_

Sonia transport them back to Knothole, only to find an old relative there, waiting for them.

Sonic (angry): "What do you want, traitor?"

Mighty got up from the chair.

Mighty: "Is that any way to say "hi" to your brother?"

Sonic (angry): "My brother died, along with Knuckles. Plus if he was here today, he'll tell you himself."

This touched Mighty's nerve.

Mighty:" Brother, stop being immature!"

Sonic: "Well, if there's was a choice to being an ass or a "mature" person, I'd choose ass all the way."

Mighty had heard enough. He leap towards Sonic, but Sonic did the "Vanishing Trick" manuever. Mighty scanned the area looking for Sonic, but nowhere to be seen. Mighty then turned his attention to the others, but with Shadow there, He knew Chaos Control was deadly, so he backed away.

Mighty (frustrated): "So you're gonna beat me, by running away?"

Sonic:"Who said I was running away?

Mighty then looked up, to get a size(whatever size shoes Sonic wears) across the face. That attack is one of Sonic's favorite techniques, the Meteor Kick. Sonic jumps as high as he can into the sky, then propel himself into a ball. Afterwards, comes crashing down like a meteor. When he gets close to his oppenent, he thens lands a kick to the opponent to severly damaged the opponent. Kids do not try this at home.

Mighty (screaming): "Gwwuaaahhhh!!, My face!!!!!!"

Sonic: "Sonia, transport him back to the Sand Ruins Zone."

Sonia: "Okay."

Sonia use her magic to transport her brother to Sand Ruins, a desert with a ancient secret and past.

Sonia (sad): "Goodbye, brother."

Sonic: "Listen up, everyone!

Soon a whole gang of Freedom Fighters show up.

Sonic:" For now on, you may never trust Mighty ever again."

The Freedom Fighters: "Sir yes sir!

The Freedom Fighters left, to do their own businesses and problems.

Sonic: "Well guys, guess that's it. Sonia if you may?"

Sonia: "Of course bro."

Once again, she use her magic to put Sonic to sleep for ten years. When he woke up, he saw a LOT of things change, even the leader of the Freedom Fighters. Because the new leader is none other than Miles Prower?!?

Sonic (shock and awe at the same time) Tails?!?

**Yep, shocking isn't it? Tails is the new leader of the Freedom Fighters. What happened when he was slleep over the past 10 years and what changed in his absence? all questions will be answered in part 4.**


	4. The Power Of Dark Heartless Sonic

_**The Five Originals**_

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Sega characters or other companies' characters. It's been a long time since part 3, every part has a cool update storyline. Anyways, PART 4 HERE!!!!**

_As we left off, Sonia has put her brother, Sonic to sleep for ten years. Sonic then awoken from his slumber to find a lot of_

_things changed. Tails, the new leader of the Freedom Fighters, and nowhere Shadow, Sonia, Sally or Manic to be seen. Oh, btw _

_here is the age list of the group before and now_

_1997_

_Sonic: 4_

_Shadow: 6_

_Manic: 6_

_Sonia: 8_

_Sally: 7_

_Tails: wasn't born yet (I'm sorry for Tails fans)_

_Mighty: 6_

_2007_

_Sonic: 14_

_Shadow: 16_

_Manic: 16_

_Sonia: 18_

_Sally: 17_

_Tails: 10_

_Mighty: 16_

_KnotHole 10 years later...._

_Sonic's POV_

_Wow a lot of things has changed when I was gone. Can't see Manic or the others but Tails, and he kinda looks different...._

_Right, ten years later. He's older duh Well I decided to make a break for it and head towards Tails._

Sonic: "Hiya buddy!"

All of a sudden, Sonic was taken down with a Judo takedown by Tails. Sonic couldn't believe it! his only kid brother knocked him down and he's supposed to be a pacifist!

Tails:"Who are you?"

Sonic: "It's me Sonic. Your one and only way past cool brother."

Tails: "Sonic? Is that you?

Sonic: "Yep, so how you been the past ten years?"

Tails (grimacing look): "Well, how should I start? First, you haven't been there for me the past ten years, so I got my ass

handed to me by the big kids, then Cream dumped me for being weak and Cosmos won't talk to me for letting her down,

so yeah? I live in Hell and you?"

Sonic (sad): "Oh man, why did Shadow or the others protect you? or better yet, where are they?

Tails: "Shadow joined the Black Doom, destructive aliens who will stop at nothing to conquer the worlds. Manic went solo on his journey, Sonia became a oracle and live on her own and Sally is living with her cousin Julie-Su

Sonic: " Why did Sal quit the team?"

Tails: "She said something like you wouldn't wake up so she left and Manic left, and pretty much, they didn't care for you anymore."

Sonic (grieving in pain): "Why....did...they...do...that? Why.. why..WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Sonic has exploded into anger and the sky mysteriously turned evil red. His body has a black aura around him. The whole world was shaking in pain. As the transformation was complete, Sonic was black with white-blank eyes. He was now known as Dark Sonic._

_He turned his attention to the sky and dragon-dashed to space to meet Shadow. It was only a matter of ten seconds when he arrived at the exact spot where Shadow was. They were close like fingers-crossed to know where they are at. Shadow sensed an evil omen was coming, and kept his guard up. Dark Sonic appeared at the front deck of the ship, outside. The alarms were off and Black Doom went to their posts, as the leader go to the command center._

Black Doom Leader: "On screen!"

_Black Doom lackeys visualized the screen and it showed Dark Sonic on the front deck of the ship._

_Black Doom Leader (turning to Shadow,as sign of betrayal): "Friends of your?"_

_Shadow: "Not friend, family." as he Chaos-Controlled to the front deck where his brother was at, waiting for him._

_As he got there, his brother was in his face. As Shadow looked into his eyes, he saw Sonic trapped inside a imprisonment like the Incredible Hulk they once watch a WHILE back ago._

_Shadow (thought): (I knew I shouldn't left when he was sleep. That's why he undergo this transformation to beat the living crap outta all of us. I gotta stop him and leave the Black Doom forever... why did I even join them in the first place?)_

_Remember kids, never join gangs. They will just get into more trouble._

_Dark Sonic: "GUUUUUWWWAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Shadow: "Yep he lost it. The more I waste time, the stronger he gets. Better put an end to this!"_

_Shadow dashed towards Dark Sonic, with sword in hand. Dark Sonic smirked as he did a "Akuma's teleportation dodge" or a "Flash Step" away from Shadow._

_Dark Sonic (evil smirk): "You're getting slow, "old bro"._

_Shadow: (He's right. Might as well use chaos control.) Shadow quickly took out a green chaos emerald._

_Dark Sonic (Hollow Ichigo evil laugh): "Fool, even if you use chaos control, I can jump into hyperspace with you."_

_Shadow: (Damn, he's right too. Maybe he "did his homework".)_

_Dark Sonic (sword appeared in hand): "How bout we cut the chit-chat and get to scrappin' or whatever kind of slang you kids use these days."_

_Shadow: "Fine let's do this!"_

_If this was a visual movie, The song War by sick puppies will play when Dark Sonic and Shadow are fighting. Shadow started with a 45 hit combonation until Dark Sonic "C-c-c-c-combo breaker-ed" the combo. Dark Sonic responded by launching three dark-powered blast orbs at Shadow. Shadow deflected onto the Black Doom, thus killing the WHOLE Black Doom race. Talk about Ownage! Dark Sonic and Shadow DBZBT3 clash in hyperspace, speed of light and even around the Earth. Shadow was keeping a good fight, but Dark Sonic was Hollow Ichigo evil laughing at this battle. Shadow thought "Is he enjoying this?" and kept on clashing_

_They was only one person to beat Dark Sonic and he knew the right person for the job._

_Shadow: "Hey Sonic, catch me if you can!" as he dragon-dashed to Earth._

_Dark Sonic: "First, you left me for a decade, and now you steal my line? That's the last straw!" as he too dragon-dashed to Earth, following Shadow._

_Shadow arrive at the one place Sonic wouldn't stop by... Amy's house._

_Shadow kicked down the door and Amy jumped._

_Amy: "Shadow!?! WTF!?!_

_Shadow: "No time to explain. Come with me."_

_Amy: "Not until you explain to me why you kicked my door down!"_

_Shadow didn't had time for this, so he told Amy about the news._

_Amy (gasp): "Shadow, why did you do that to your brother?_

_Shadow: "I don't know, but we better stop him quick."_

_Amy: "Lemme go get my hammer." as she went inside to get her hammer._

_Shadow:" Hurry up, Amy. He's getting closer."_

_Shortly, Amy got her hammer and hide. Dark Sonic appeared at the blink of an eye and dragon-throwed Shadow to a tree. It snapped in two, beyond the impact of Shadow. Shadow was in a bad condition._

_Shadow: "Fine, if you wanna play dirty, then game on!"_

_Shadow took off two of his rings and he instantly turned red. His power level was OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!_

_Dark Sonic was loving this battle. Hate was the only thing that kept him going, if only Shadow knew that._

_Rage Shadow: "Chaos..... __ He grabbed Dark Sonic by the neck, to the ground._

_Rage Shadow: "Blast!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_A huge explosion took out half of Sunset Hill Zone. Fires spread like gasoline on an open campfire. Animals were running for safety,_

_due to the guide of Tikal. Shadow was on the ground, regaining his power._

_Shadow (panting): "Damn it!"_

_Suddenly, Dark Sonic appeared out of nowhere._

_Shadow (surprised): "Who are you?!?" _

_Dark Sonic: "I'M the ultimate life form!!" __as he kicked Shadow into the sky, then he teleported and power smash him to the ground._

_That was it, Shadow had enough, he couldn't fight no Sonic flew to the ground and walked towards Shadow, while teleporting. When he got close, he grabbed Shadow by the throat and lifted him up._

_Dark Sonic: "So? how does it feel to get your ass handed to you by your younger brother?"_

_Shadow (tired & weak): "W....well....it....doesn't...feel...good."_

_Dark Sonic (chuckle): "Well, faker. Got any last words?"_

_Shadow (tired & weak): "Nope, but she does."_

_Dark Sonic: " She?"_

_Suddenly, Amy popped out of nowhere, in the air._

_Amy: "I'm sorry, Sonikku. Piko Piko Smash!!!"_

_She made a impact on Dark Sonic's head, which broke the hammer in half beyond impact. Dark Sonic blew Amy away with a_

_"wind blow attack" _

_Shadow got on his back, but only to get knocked down to the ground. Amy jumped in the way of Dark Sonic and Shadow, spreading her arms out._

_Dark Sonic: "Amy, move!!"_

_Amy: "No, please Sonic!! Don't do this!! I know you're in there, Sonic!! Please!!!_

_Dark Sonic: ".....Amy.......?"_

_Amy: "That's right. it's me , Amy. The one you always run away from me, when I chase you?"_

_Then Dark Sonic ran towards Amy and grabbed her by the throat._

_Amy (choked): "S...Sonic....." __then a tear went down her cheek and landed right on Sonic's eye. He immediately let go and the aura was acting up._

_Dark Sonic: "GGGGUUUUWWWWAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" __Then the black aura subsided and Sonic was back to normal._

_same color, same eyes, same good ol' Sonic. But what about Amy and Shadow?_

_Sonic (shocked): "Amy!!! Shadow!!!) as he ran towards his hurt friends._

_Shadow: "Took you long enough to come to your senses?"_

_Sonic (chuckle): "Yeah." __then he looked at Amy, so did Shadow.__"Will she be alright?"_

_Shadow: "Yeah, she just fainted."_

_Sonic (sigh): "Whew, Thank goodness! I thought I'd killed her!"_

_Shadow: "Or I could be wrong?"_

_Sonic (scared): "WHAT!?!?!?!"_

_Shadow: "Just kidding."_

_Sonic (pissed): "Damn it, Shadow!! Why do you always do that? I almost killed you and Amy, and you making jokes?"_

_Shadow (sad): "Sorry, bro."_

_Sonic (sigh): "It's ok bro. Just a little paranoid."_

_Shadow, then got up from the ground, and took out a green chaos emerald._

_Shadow: "Should you or I take her home?"_

_Sonic: "I'll do it. You got tell the others that I'm back._

_Shadow: "Ok. Chaos....Control!!!" He vanished to warn the others. Sonic picked up Amy bridal-style and tooked her to her house, and set her on her couch. Then he went to fix the door Shadow broke down, after that, he stay by Amy's side._

_Amy's POV_

_Amy (pain): "Oww.. my head.....Sonic..?"_

_She found the blue blur, asleep on his knees, by Amy. Amy understand, so she got up and go get a blanket. She set Sonic on the couch and pulled the blanket over him. When she looked at him, he was like a little hedgehog, curling into a ball, which in today's world, will girls find cute._

_Amy: "Goodnight, Sonikku" __then she give him a kiss on the cheek. She went up to her room, and fall asleep in her bed._

_Amy: "Sleep tight, Sonikku" __ as she fell asleep_

**Wow what a story huh?....... ok there were some sucking parts, but hey cool right? stay tuned for part 5. Sonic has gotten rid of the "Heartless" form of him and he's back on his path to save the world, but that's not the only thing he's saving. Get rdy for part 5!!!!**


	5. Back On Track

**T**he **F**ive **O**riginals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sega, you know the drill, yada yada yada. Meanwhile, sorry for the long awaited fifth chapter of the five originals.**

**Anyways, as we left off, Sonic turned **_**Heartless**_** and attacked Shadow; alongside with Amy during the fight. Though to the power of love,**

**Amy's tear fell into Sonic's eye and killed the darkness within him, returning him to normal. Here it is, numero cinco.**

_That morning at Amy's house, Sonic awakens on a couch, unaware of what happened yesterday__._

Sonic: *yawn* Man, what time is it?

_Sonic checks the area around him, seeing pink feminine products and boy magazines._

Sonic (shocked): Oh my god! Am I in.....

Amy: Hi, Sonikku!

_Sonic jumped off the couch and clinged to the ceiling like a bat outta hell._

Sonic (scared) WTF Amy?!?

Amy (smug): Payback, Sonic!

Sonic (confused): Payback?

_Sonic was thinking until it hitted like a jolt of lightning. He recalled of the images of him pwning Shadow and strangling Amy._

_The images hurted him so much, that he shut the images down and out of his mind._

Sonic (sad): Amy, I'm sorry for hurting you like that.

Amy (sad): It's okay. As long as you're okay, I'm okay.

Sonic: Amy, promise me one thing!

Amy (happily): What is it Sonikku?

Sonic: If I ever go into that state, either you kill me or at least stop me.

Amy (suprised): WHAT?!? Sonic, I can't....

Sonic (shouting): Promise Me!!!

Amy: ......Okay.

Sonic: Thank you. _As he embraced Amy. Amy hugged him back, while holding her tears in._

Sonic: I'm going to go check on the band. Wanna come?

Amy (zoomed out): Huh? Oh yeah. Sure I'll go.

_Sonic picked her up bridal-style and dashed to Emerald Hill Zone (a.k.a destiny islands is a place where lively and good people go and live. Evil lies no boundaries over these islands. Green forests; mystically beautiful; Oceans; clearer than crystal floors; and sky, blue and clear in a harmonizing way. As they arrived, Shadow was there with the rest of the gang. When Sonic put Amy down, he raced to his "family" faster than The Flash._

Sonic (happy): Guys! I'm so happy to see y'all! How you guys been?

Sonia: Great!

Manic:Fantastic!

Sally:Swell!

Shadow:Nice!

Sonic: Soooo, Saly, you got something to say or do I go first?

Sally (guilty): Sonic, I'm sorry for leaving you in your sleep. I know you feel and I'm deeply sorry. Will you forgive me?

Sonic: Of course Sal'!

Shadow (whispering to Sonia): Kiss-up!

Sonic (heard): Shadow, do you want me to open a can of whoop-ass and give it to you?

Shadow ( remembering the battle with his bro): no thanks, sorry.

Sonic: Thought so.

Sonia: Sonic, I got good news. I know who plotted to create "Armageddon"

Sonic: Who?

Sonia:

Manic: Should've known.

Sonic: Well, we beat him before and we'll beat him again!

Manic: Yeah, when do we start?

Sonia: According to my calculations, porbably in three days, at Station Square (The World That Never Was)

Sonic: Well, why can't we go there right now?

Sonia: Due to the fabric in time and space, the neonlites in the space-time continium-

Sonic: In English, Please!

Sonia (litlle ticked): In other words, a barrier is protecting it. Also, we need to get stronger and the emeralds to beat Robotnik.

Shadow (shrug shoulders) Gee. it's not like he's strong or anything.

Sonia: Rumor has it, he 'd been to the Sky Sanctuary Zone (Kingdom Hearts actual place) and acquired dark powers form the Heartless.

Manic (gulp): Wow, that does sounds scary.

Sally: You're not scared, are you?

Manic:Scared? Me? Nah!

Shadow (sneak behind Manic, unnoticed): BLLLAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

_Manic tooked to the sky and landed face-first in sand, leaving his feet outwards. Sonic and the gang laughed at the comedic way of Manic. Manic had what people called "comedy gold" There's no denying that Manic is funny. He's so funny that newbies wanted Manic to teach them The Way Of The Funny. However, Manic had other plans and leave them alone._

Amy: So Sonic, Are you going to face Robotnik?

Sonic: You know it!

Amy (sad): That's good....

Sonic: Amy, don't worry. I'll be fine. You'd forgotten that I'm "The Fastest Thing Alive?"

Amy (cheered up): Nope. Train and go kick Robotnik's ass for me!

Sonic: You got it!

Sally: Awww, Ain't that cute? Sonic's got a girlfriend.

Sonic (blushing): She's not my girlfriend.

_Amy was blushing at the statement. I mean Everyone knows Amy likes Sonic, but Sonic won't retun the favor to her._

Sonic:Well, since we're all here. Let's pormise we'll never split.

_Sonic motioned his hand into a group "one, two, three team whatever" thing_

Sonia: Yeah. _as lay her hand on top of Sonic's. Then Shadow's on Sonia's, Sally's on Shadow's, Amy's on Sally's, and Manic's on Amy's_

Sonic: On this day, we'll will never split and we'll teach that Robotnik a lesson! Here we go!

The Group (in sync): Let's juice, jam and scram!

_As they lowered their hands, they decided to go training for the Heroes are gonna need it._

_Meanwhile, in Sky Sanctuary Zone (The World That Never Was)_

Robotnik: That's right. Train. You're going to need every bit of it to beat me.

????:Remember, Sonic and his brothers and sisters are mine.

Robotnik: Sure, they are all yours.

????:Sonic, Get ready for a beatdown by your "relative"

**Oh crap. Who is the ???? guy/girl?. Stay tuned for part 6.**


	6. The Return Of Johnny Jones II

_**The Five Originals**_

**Disclaimer:** **You already know the drill from the previous episodes.**

**It's been a long time Earth, but I'm back by Popular's demand and I say on with the show! As we left off, Sonic and the gang had been reunited and now decided to train for one final showdown against Dr. Eggman. But what lies await for our newly formed team? Find out now!**

_Meanwhile in Emerald Hill/Transverse Town, Sonic is training with his brothers: Shadow and Manic. The specatators were Sally, Sonia and Amy._

Sonic (warming up): Are you ready?

Shadow: Yep!

Manic (mimicking Sonic's voice): Ready when you are!

Sonic (insulted): I'm gonna kick your ass first!

Sonia (out of patience): Just kill each other already!

_In with that, the three hedgehogs launched into the air! The first to attack was Sonic and he landed a straight jab into Manic's face. He tried to stop Shadow's attack but it was too late. Shadow right kicked Sonic into his stomach which made Sonic cough up blood. Sonic plummed to the ground in agony._

Shadow (worried): Sonic! You okay?

Sonic (hurted): N...no... let's... c...cont...continue!

Shadow: You sure?

Sonic (trying to stand): Ye...yeah!

Shadow: Okay, if you say so!

_Then out of nowhere, Manic dropkicked Shadow in the face, then immediately ran and grab and throw him into the air, Finally, he leaped into the air and performed his Signature Move: Cry of the Lions: Berserker Barrage. He landed 4 punches on Shadow and as they was about to land, he stomp on him as they landed. Shadow cried in agony and blasted Manic wtih his Signature Move: Chaos Spear which knocked back Manic across the dojo. He impacted at the wall and fell to the ground. When Shadow got up, Sonic bombarded him with his famous Signature Move: Spin-Dash Strike! This rip Shadow's back into shreds, only to piss off Shadow!_

_Shadow grabbed Sonic's throat and violently slamming into the ground, repeatedly. Over and over again, it looked like Sonic was dying!_

Manic (clenching one arm): Shadow! That's enough! Stop!

_But Shadow kept on going_

Amy (panic): Shadow! For the love of Mobius, STOP!

_But Shadow still kept on going!_

Sonia: If you want something done right, you gotta do yourself!

_Sonia entered the fray. She walked up to Shadow and use the "Secret Ninja Death Touch" on Shadow, who immediately passed out._

_Sonia then used her Elixir to heal Sonic. Sonic got up immediately and stretch his body out (popping his bones)._

Sonic (relieved): Thanks sis! I owe ya one!

Sonia: No problemo, bro!

_Sonia turned her attention to Shadow._

Sonia: I think you "infected" him with darkness.

Sonic (astonished): Really!

Sonia (shrugged shoulders): Or it could be a phase but anyways he needs to be checked out.

_So the gang carry Shadow using a ambulance thing for unconscious people and took him to the Chao Cubation. The Chao Cubation is where you are place in a tube-like capsule and are cured of any wounds/illnesses;Hell! It even cure AIDS. They placed him in the tube by tossing the ambulance thingy in there. Sonia then pressed a button and clear, colorful auraic bubbles hovered around Shadow, healing him._

Sonia: He'll be alright in a hour. While we kill time, I say take a break.

The Gang (unison): Okay!

_Everybody left except Sonic. Sonic remained to watch the bubbles dance with his brother as they covered him with healing._

_Sonic put his hand on the tube glass._

Sonic: Get better so we can kick Robotnik's ass!

_Then all of a sudden, Sonic's "Supernatural Senses" kicked in. He knew he wasn't alone. He quickly turned around to find a lot of dark monsters in the room. He was outnumbered._

Sonic: (Damn, I am out-numbered!)

_All of a sudden, a sword with a key-shaped head appeared in his hand._

Sonic (excited): Finally some action!

_As he marched into battle, he immediatey took out 3 of the monsters. The monsters tried to "dogpile" on him, but Sonic is WAY too fast for them. Sonic kept on slaying, but they keep on coming._

Sonic (tired): (Damn, they just keep on coming. When will they stop? But what are they doing here? And how did they find out about this place?)

_Just when Sonic was going to crack the mystery, the monsters stopped. Like little clones, they made a pathway for their leader._

Sonic (shocked): You... But... It...can't...be!

_At the end of the pathway was the only person Sonic didn't want on the "dark side_

?: Suprised to see me...son?

Sonic (shocked): D...Dad? I...We all thought you were dead in that blast?

Johnny Jones: Well, I am one with God. Did you forget?

Sonic: Well, that doesn't matter. What are you doing here with those monsters?

Johnny Jones: Simple. To take your brother!

Sonic (shocked): Wh...Why!

Johnny Jones (waving his finger): A gentleman never kisses and tells. All in good time, "Budhead"!

Sonic (enraged): Don't call me that!

_Sonic dashed to his father, flash-stepping from place to place._

Johnny Jones: Someone's cranky today.

_Then Johnny threw a punch right at Sonic's face. Sonic flewed and pummeled to the ground, right in front of Shadow._

_Johnny snapped his fingers and pointed at Shadow. The monsters obediently went to get Shadow._

Sonic (weak): (Get up, You must fight! Come on! Get up!)

_But Sonic was done. There was something in that punch and whatever it was, It was made of stone. All Sonic could do is watch the monsters take his older brother to God knows where. Before they left, Johnny whispered in his child's ear_

Johnny (whisper): If you want to dance, meet me at the Mystical Forest Zone by 3:33a.m and don't be late!

Sonia: Hey! Leave my brother alone!

_Sonic turned his attention to see his family coming to the rescue. Sonia healed him with another Elixir and Sonic got ready for Round 2._

Johnny Jones (waving his finger): Ah,ah,ah. Remember, 3:33a.m at Mystical Forest Zone. Oh I almost forgot: Bring her brothers and sisters if you want to.

Sonia (puzzled): Sonic, who is this clown? And how does he know us?

Sonic (grimacing): Because he's our ol' man!

The Gang (shocked): WHAT?

Sonic: Explain later, but right now he's got Shadow!

_As they dashed to attack Johnny, he stomped his foot on the ground. Sonic and the gang were paralyzed with fear. His eyes then changed and looked at his kids._

Johnny Jones: Remember your place, children!

_And with that, he vanished. All that was left was Shadow's two rings. Sonic walked to the rings and immediately picked them up and cried out "SHHHAAAAADDDOOOWWWW!" He began to cry. Amy walked over to Sonic and gave him a hug. Soon afterwards, the whole gang began to hug Sonic in a "Teletubbies" way._

Sonic (comfort): *sniff*...Thanks guys! I really appreciated it!

Sally: Don't worry, Sonic! As long as we're together, nothing can beat us and WE will get Shadow back!

Manic: Yeah! What she said, bro!

Sonia: We're here always!

Sonic: Thank you all!

_They gave Sonic one final hug before they debrace. They left the Chao Cubation to their main HQ: Knothole._

Sonic: Okay, gang. Our "ol'man" got our brother! So here's the plan: Sally and Manic, you guys find some more relaitves and meet here at 5 a.m. Sonia and Amy go find Mighty and if you can't find him, then look up "Ashura". If you do, tell him meet here at 5a.m.

Sonia: Okay...Wait a minute!. What are you gonna do?

Sonic: I'm going to pay my respects to our "Dad"!

Amy: Sonic, don't! He's too strong! You saw what he did to all of us!

Sonic (confident): That may be, but "I" know his weakness.

Amy: Oh. Then good luck, Sonikku!

_Sonic put his hand in the middle for that 1...2... Team whatever thing. Sonia, Manic, Amy, and Sally put their hands overlapping each other._

Sonic: For Shadow!

The Gang: For Shadow!

_They disbanded and went to their missions._

_3:30 a.m, Station Square._

Sonic: Well, here we...go!

_He dashed to the Mystical Forest Zone, dodging cars and performing stunts for the spectators. If the song Apotos Day from Sonic Unleashed mix with this would look tight. He arrived at exactly 3:33a.m_

Sonic: I'm here! Where the hell are you?

Johnny Jones: Right behind ya!

Sonic: Wha-

_That's all Sonic can say when Johnny strucked him in the stomach. _

Johnny: You're still too weak, son!

Sonic: ...dammit...

_Can Sonic somehow defeat his old man? And what is the secret of the weakness? Will they ever get Shadow back? find out in Part 7_

**Yep, It was their old man. Now that was my best work. So hate it or Love it, Mystical Forest Zone idea goes to Atto Sama, Kajin, and Project Dark Fox. visit them at .com/ Part 7 coming soon**


	7. Father And Son: The Station Square Fight

**The Five Originals**

**Disclaimer**** : All things go to Sega and Sqaure Enix to their respective owners**

_**As we left off, Sonic got sucker punched in the gut by his old man, Johnny. Will our hero somehow defeat his dad? And what is his weakness? Will Sonic ever get Shadow back? Find out now!**_

Sonic (cough): Che...cheap...shot! _as Sonic slowly stands up to face his father._

Johnny Jones II (smug): If you taking a cheapshot makes me a bad ass, then yeah!

_Sonic then tries to kick his father in the gut but it was deflected with a single finger._

Sonic (shocked): WHAT?

Johnny Jones II (smug): Again! _as he got into a Rock Lee stance._

Sonic (thought): 'Crap! He's STILL stronger than I remembered! If I don't use that technique Shahra show me, then I'm screwed and can't never get Shadow back!'

_The thought of Shadow getting taken away right in front of Sonic's eyes hurted him so much he couldn't live it down. Shadow, to Sonic, is the only peson he considered a true family member. If Sonic was down on his luck, Shadow will drop everything to be with his little brother. I mean, they've been through hell and hot water for each other so why should they stop now? Sonic then pulled out the two rings Shadow drop on the ground. He remember the conversation with him and Shadow in case he drop his rings._

_*Flashback*_

_Sonic and Shadow were relaxing on the calm, gentle grass of Sea Side Hill as they gazed upon the clear, cloudless sky. The air was so nice and the breeze was so gentle that will make any person want to sleep in eternity of happiness. Sonic glanced at his brother who was lost in thought about the whole "destroy the Earth" incident they had a few years ago._

Shadow (still looking at the sky): Sonic... I have a request.

Sonic (suprised): Uhh... Sure. Anything for you, dude.

Shadow (still looking at the sky): Two things: 1) Don't look at me when I'm in my zone. 2) If I get kidnapped, killed, etc., will you wear my rings as honor of me?

Sonic (shocked): Bro! Don't say things like that! You're the ultimate life-

Shadow (angry): Will You?

_There was a long 2 minute silence._

Shadow (sigh): Sorry. _Realizing what he has done._

Sonic: It's alright and yeah - I'll wear your rings.

Shadow: Remember though, you can't keep them on for more than 3 days otherwise; you'll slowly turn into a monster with unspeakable power. Also, your memories will slowly dissipated from you.

Sonic: I understand. Wait a minute! How come you're not a monster or that you still remember me and the gang?

Shadow (smug): Because... I'm the ultimate life form. Not only that, the rings are kinda used to me for a strange reason. I'm just telling you to be careful.

Sonic: Oh. Okay!

_*End Flashback*_

_Sonic then pulled out Shadow's rings._

Johnny Jones II (confused): Hm? Shadow's rings? What are you doing with those?

_Sonic didn't respond as he slowly slid on Shadow's rings._

Sonic: Shadow, this is for you! _as he undergoes a transformation. Fire-like aura surrounded his body as his fur changed into purple. Then two white stripes came across his forehead. He was now known as Dark Spine Sonic._

Johnny Jones II (suprised): Hmm... That's new!

DS Sonic (demonic): Get ready, "Dad!" _ as he dragon-dashed towards his father._

Johnny Jones II: Alright, let's see what you can do! _as he, too dragon-dashed towards his son. They exchanged blows so fast that blow the mind back. Johnny knew he can defeat his son easily, but he was holding back._

DS Sonic (demonic): Why are you holding back?

Johnny Jones II (smug): Why not?

DS Sonic (demonic): If you hold back, then I can't use my special technique.

Johnny Jones II (curious): What "special technique"? I know all your moves, kiddo.

_DS Sonic got on all fours like a wolf, leaving his father confused._

DS Sonic (demonic): Not this one! _as he vanished into thin air. Johnny then knew he was screwed. For this move is the ONLY MOVE that his dad can only do. With that, DS Sonic dash around him in a circle so fast, Johnny thought he saw HIS old man. The speed lifted him up in the air leaving him defense-less. DS Sonic did a "MVC3 Maxium Spider Homing Attack" (_**A/N: I can't describe the move so go with me on this one. Yes, I don't own Marvel or Capcom or any other things I put in this chapter)**_ on his dad, finishing it by slamming him on the ground with his feet. Johnny screamed in agony and pain as he slowly got up on his feet._

DS Sonic (thought): 'Crap! That attack drained all my energy!'

Johnny Jones II (injured); Wow! You've gotten stronger! But you still can't beat me son! _as he grabbed DS Sonic and perfomed an Arc's Ansum move on DS Sonic and finish it with a chokeslam. After that, he engulf his son with green flames. DS Sonic managed to get away, leaving his right arm scorched and unable to battle. DS Sonic looked at his father to see him blow out a flame with his mouth. He then wink at his son._

Johnny Jones II (smug): Yeah? Didn't know I can use Chaos Flames?

DS Sonic (injured): That doesn't matter! I'm still going to beat you!

Johnny Jones II (curious): And, pray tell, how do you plan to do that?

DS Sonic (demonic): Three words: Super Chaos Control!

Johnny Jones II (shocked): Son of a- _was all Johnny could say when time frozed. DS Sonic then charged up a lot of energy for this final attack. He grabbed his father's neck and said_

DS Sonic (demonic); Super Chaos Blast!

_The blast took half of the Mystical Forest Zone. DS Sonic was transformed back into normal. He and Johnny plummeted into Mobius's hard, crusted ground. Neither was unable to continue. However, Sonic, with the power of determination, got on his feet . He approached his father and Johnny looked at his son. There was a long silence._

Sonic (sad & confused): Why? Why did you take Shadow? Why weren't you there for us? Why?

_There was a long silence._

Johnny Jones II (sad): Because Robotnik made me do it. The reason I say that is because I'm not alive... I'm dead. In fact, I've died on your 9th birthday.

_Sonic didn't know what or how to react: For the fact he's been fighting a dead man or the fact he felt all the pain go straight into his heart. Sonic broke down and started crying. Johnny got up and hug his son._

Johnny Jones II (gentle voice): Hey there. Don't cry, bud head! It'd be alright!

Sonic (crying): No! It won't be! I miss you so much to find out you've been dead for a long time. I should've been there for you. I was 4 and knew I should've stay "Awake" but I went with my gut!

Johnny Jones II (gentle voice): Son, there was nothing you can do. But I do thank you from freeing me from Robotnik's curse. You see, I was resting in peace until he did a little necromancy on me. You know what necromancy is, right?

_Sonic looked up at his old man and saw that gentle, cool smile that made him into who he is today._

Sonic (trying hard not to cry anymore): Ye...yeah. Sonia told me about it. Something that brings dead people back to life.

Johnny Jones II (proud): That's my boy! _as he rubbed Sonic's head. For the 2nd time in his life, Sonic felt happy._

Johnny Jones II: Well, it's time for me to go. I don't have much energy left in this world. But know this: I love you and your brothers and sisters.

Sonic (panicked): Wait! Don't go! I got so much questions like How do I beat Robotnik? or What happens at "Armageddon?"

Johnny Jones II: You'll find out soon enough. Oh, to find Shadow, You'll find him at Sky Sanctuary Zone.

Sonic: Okay! and Dad...

Johnny Jones II: Yes son?

Sonic: Thank you for everything and... I'll miss you!

Johnny Jones II (smile): Thanks, son! Oh and if I were you, I'd take off Shadow 's rings.

Sonic (realization): Crap! _as he shoved Shadow's rings off his wrists._

Johnny Jones II: Well, goodbye Sonic!

Sonic: Goodbye Dad!

_With that, his father had fade in a starry mist way into the sky. Sonic watched as the star mist faded into the clouds of the night. Sonic then looked at Shadow's rings, knowing his brother is holding out there, somewhere._

Sonic (whisper): Don't worry, Shadow! I won't let you down! _as he clenched onto Shadow's rings tight._

_Meanwhile at Knothole_

Sonia: Is everyone here and accounted for?

Ashura (slightly pissed): Yeah. I have a question? Why the hell am I here for the fact I don't give a damn about Sonic and his problems.

Sally (pissed): Hey! Don't talk about my bro like that! If it weren't for him, you'll be chilling with the maggots!

Ashura (annoyed): Whatever...

Sonia (annoyed): Are you two done? Anyway, Sonic has told to get everyone here at exactly 5:00a.m.

Ashura (annoyed): Oh yeah? Then where is he? Knowing him, he's probably-

Sonic: LATE? I'm never late! _as he jumped on the stage where leaders need to preach things._

Amy: Sonikku! You're back! Are you hurt? _showing concern that ANY guy would want to have._

Sonic (smirk): Of course, Ames! I told I'll be alright!

Sonia: Wait! Then where is our father? Wasn't he coming with us?

Sonic (sad): To tell the truth, he ain't coming back and he will never be coming back.

Sonia & Sally (suprised): HUH? Why?

Sonic (sad): Because he's been dead since my 9th birthday and Robotnik use necromancy to bring him back.

Sonia: That...that...that...

Sally: MONSTER!

Sonic: Which is why we're going to bring the fight to him. He's located at the Sky Sanctuary Zone which is at Station Square which we fly our ship there.

Ashura (annoyed): So when do we get to the part where I am needed?

Sonic (smug): Trust me on this. When we get there, you'll take back everything you've said about me; because deep down, You love action almost as much as I do.

Ashura (interested): Alright! You've got my attention! So what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Sonic: Tails, is the ship up and running?

Tails: You betcha!

Sonic: Thanks little buddy! _as he rubbed Tails's forehead the same way Johnny did him. When he did that, he almost teared up. But Sonic knew this isn't the time for tears, He had to get Shadow back._

Tails (worried): Sonic, are you okay?

Sonic: Oh! I'm fine, little buddy! Don't worry about it!

_With Sonic and the gang boarding on the HighWind, they traveled from Emerald Hill Zone to Station Square. The scenery was so hyperdrive-like that is as if you're dancing with the stars! When they got out of hyperdrive, they saw that Station Square was overrun with Heartless and Nobodies - people with no souls. As they landed, Sonic, Manic, Ashura, and even Sally joined the battle. Sonic summoned his key-shaped weapon and Spin Dash Strike with it, clearing a path for his family. Manic and Sally followed it by doing a "Limit Break" move called Pals with Sal. It's similar to Sora's and Auron's Limit Break move but way stylish. Sonic gotten up to a door labeled "Inner Sanctum"_

Sonic: Hey! I'm going to get Shadow! Wait for me here!

The Gang (sync): Alright!

_Sonic opened the door and dashed straight towards the top. When he saw a narrow hallway, leading to a door, he was ambushed by the one he wouldn't expected. He had buff muscles, a red outer shell with black overlapping his forehead._

Sonic (angry): You! Why are you here? Can't you see our brother is in trouble? Why would you help us?

Mighty: Whoa! Chill, bro! For once, I'm on your side!

Sonic (confused): WHA?

Mighty: I don't know why, all I remembered is when our old man said something to me and all of a sudden, I was in a dark place. However, when he got defeated by a person, his curse had lifted. So I take it was you who defeated him right?

Sonic (sad): Yeah...Don't remind me.

Mighty: Well anyway, in that room is where you will find Robotnik. Good Luck! _as he started to walk away._

Sonic: Wait! why don't you come with me? I can use some back-up.

Mighty: Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, who's gonna help out the wolfpack? _as he points to a camera showing the gang outnumbered by far. Sally was unconsious, Manic had been injured and Ashura was doing his best to protect his rival's family. If he didn't, there will be hell to pay at the end of this one._

Sonic: Nooo! They're goners! Mighty, please go help them!

Mighty: Duh!, what do you think I was trying to do? _as Mighty started to run towards the battle stadium._

Sonic: Hey Mighty!

Mighty (turning around): Yeeeeeesssss?

Sonic (concern): Just... be careful.

Mighty: I always have, same goes for you, pal. _as he dashed off to help his family. Sonic then turn his attention to the door._

Sonic (thought): All right, this is it! Time to save Shadow and get the hell outta here! This one is for you, Dad! _as he entered the door._

**Well readers, what do you think? Sure, it's long and you'll probably skim through it like kids nowadays. Sonic has entered Sky Sanctuary Zone (Kingdom Hearts) to save Shadow. Does he have what it takes to save him and bring peace to the world? Or will he fail, ultimately killing all life as we know it? Find out next time!**


End file.
